I Have Loved You in Each
by Till-I-Met-U
Summary: Companion story Of "Home, It's a Feeling". Paige and Emily. AU. one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **A/N: This is the companion story of my other story "Home, It's a Feeling", if you don't know it, check it out first before you read this story, so some parts will make sense.**

 **This is for all the Guests who requested Emily's point of view, here it is. Sorry for the long delay.**

 **I thank you all guys, for your kind reviews, favorite and follows.**

 **Special Thanks to: warrior29, Marmoreck, jud320, whoopsidaisies, EUgrl, An, Guests, thank you all for taking the time to give a review.**

 **Shout Out To: Paily(Pretty Little Liars) on Facebook, I saw you guys! Thank you!**

 **All mistakes are mine, Sorry in advance!**

* * *

I Have Loved You in Each

What a beautiful Friday it is that morning in that Stanford coffee shop. I just finished a very long and complicated plan and I am really happy on its outcome, I used the correct technical pen this time so our drawing instructor, Mr. Bibbs, can stop giving me a hard time. I'm just running on an hour of sleep but I don't care, I can feel it, this day is gonna be awesome.

Then I saw you, standing in front of me on my table wearing that cocky grin of yours, looking into me, like you can see my soul. So, I looked back at you, waiting for you to say something.

"Hi", you said.

I just looked at you confused waiting for you to say more. Then you started rambling and I laugh, and I don't even know what's funny but one look at you that moment and I smiled. I found you really interesting (and pretty, I might add) that day so I accepted your offered company. You made small talk, and I found myself really listening to you, you also listen to my stories, you also looked in to my eyes, so I looked into yours.

I instinctively hold your hands after you told me about your life and your family, and you let me. You also let me admire you from that moment (and I never stopped), you let me kiss you on the cheek while we're saying our goodbyes outside that coffee shop. So I let myself fall for you that time, I let myself love.

Mr. Bibbs give me a hard time again on his class, this time not for using the wrong technical pen but for being 20 minutes late on his class, but I don't care, I got to know you Paige McCullers, just the thought of that makes me drawn out what Mr. Bibbs is telling me, I don't care, my plan is perfect anyway.

* * *

That night, in your dorm room, wearing nothing but the sweats covering our bodies, I let myself hope, that what happened between us, isn't just gonna be a one –night stand, heat of the moment, lust for each other. I let myself hope that maybe, just maybe you also like me, just like I do. Then all of my worries washed away, when that night, less than a day after we met, you told me you already love me, then suddenly it felt right, we felt right. Now I know the reason why your lips mould perfectly into mine.

I told you I love you, days after that night, days after you cooked me pancakes for breakfast, I told I already felt it that moment we parted in that coffee shop, I just can't say it, because everything felt good and right, and I'm afraid that this was all a dream, and I may lost it when I woke up, but then you hugged so tight that I can't almost breathe (but the good kind), and whispered 'this is not a dream' in my ear, and bit it to prove your point, and I believe you, not because your bite hurts, (okay, it hurts a little), but because I felt your warmth radiating to me, and your heart beating so fast against mine, that instant I fell in love with you, a little bit more, a little bit fast.

* * *

I can still bring to mind that moment you took me to your favourite place inside the campus; it is just a simple bench, under the old oak tree in the middle of the never ending field of grass, you told me the reason why you love it there is because of how the wind caresses the trees' leaves, and for you it is all magical (you always appreciate the simplest of things).

Then while we are talking, recalling what we've done for the day, I saw you get a wrapped rectangular gift inside your bag and gave it to me, I looked at you questioningly but you just told me to open it, inside was a brand new technical pen that probably cost you a fortune, I tried to give it back to you, but you just shook your head, smiled at me, and told me that the pen now belongs to me.

"I knew you broke yours the other day", you told me, "and thank you for loving me, so I got you something".

"No, thank you", I told you, and kissed you endlessly in that bench that beautiful afternoon.

That day, while the wind caresses the leaves, that bench under the old oak tree, becomes our place, our favourite place.

* * *

Three months into our relationship when I asked you to come home with me in Rosewood for Thanksgiving, you politely decline my offer and told me you got a lot of stuffs to do, but I know you Paige, so that night while we are watching a movie inside my dorm room, and asked you again to come with me, I am not that shocked to see you broke down in tears and open up with me, you told me all about your fears, your insecurities, you still miss them you told me, and you're afraid to meet my parents, for the fear of them knowing that you're not good enough for me, that the future with you is dark, uncertain, I just hold you that night and let you cry, while saying that they'll love you for who you are.

I also opened up to you that night, I told you how hard it is to come home, knowing my dad would not be there, how hard it is to watched other kids being picked-up by their dads in elementary, how I am constantly afraid of answering the door and phone calls every day, afraid that someone is calling to let me know that my dad got killed. I told you how hard it is to wake-up every day knowing your dad is in the middle of a war, his life forever in danger. I also told you, how hard it is to keep a strong façade in front of my mom, because I knew, I should be strong for the both of us, that is what I promised to my dad.

"But then I found you", I told you, "and everything felt okay again, everything felt right".

* * *

It was the morning after your graduation day when I asked you to marry me; we spent half of the night celebrating at the bar with our friends and half celebrating together while naked on our bed. It has been a peaceful and still morning; the morning sun is just coming out, its early rays shining into our window, illuminating our naked bodies that are just covered with the thin piece of our white blanket. I can feel it inside of me that, that morning is the most perfect time to proposed to you, since it's been a year since I graduated and I already have a permanent job in a construction firm in Los Angeles, we still keep our little apartment near Stanford, for that place is so dear to us, and with you just graduated we can't afford a bigger apartment yet.

I woke up first and find the ring that's been with me for two months now, in a small compartment in my drawing table.

I watched your still sleeping form while holding the ring in my hands, which is now becoming sweaty while I am becoming more nervous. Ten more minutes and you're finally stirring and painfully so slowly opening your eyes, I just stared at you while I recall all of the sweet things that I will tell you to convince you to marry me. But then, you just stared at me with that loving smile and told me 'good morning' that I forgot all of my lines, that I've been practicing for two months now (damn).

"Grow old with me", I just blurted out, and before I forgot I reveal to you the ring in my hands.

In that early June morning, in our little room, in our little apartment, just the two of us, no fancy dresses and foods and anything, you said 'yes' to growing old with me.

No words can express how much I love you in that moment.

* * *

I still remember five months before our wedding when I completely lost my calm, I've been assigned by my company to make a scaled model of the incoming new Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas, I have been running out of time, my deadline's been cut-off by a week, and I still need to plan our incoming wedding, and I am still measuring my card boards for the scaled model.

When you got off from work, you saw me in our kitchen counter, nursing a beer, crying my eyes out, I told you all the things that is going really wrong while you just listen to my outburst, and after I finished, you just embraced me so tight, that for a little while I forgot everything and got lost in your warmth.

I never realized I fell asleep that night, so I woke up panicking. I go straight to my work area and blame myself for sleeping despite of my deadline becoming really close. That's when I saw you, sleeping rather uncomfortably on the floor, beside the now nearly half finished model, your hair's been in a messy bun, your face is with little stains of paint, and both of your hands are covered with dried glue. I ended up crying again, this time with happy tears, and then you woke up and asked me what's wrong, I just told you that I appreciate everything you do, and that I really love you, while hugging you so tight and still crying on your shoulders.

We finished the scaled model that night, and I passed it, just before its deadline. I still remember how you're the first and the loudest person to clap while we unveil the model that afternoon and how so embarrassingly and cutely at the same time you told everyone in the crowd that I am your fiancé.

You always make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be, I will never what you saw in me, because there is always something in the way you looked at me.

* * *

The way you looked at my parents that evening while we are having dinner, two weeks before we get married gives me the courage to ask you about your parents.

You told me that the last time you communicate and checked on them is when you are in your third year of college, but after a call that ended so bad you just lost all hope of fixing and working out things with them.

You told me that you are so happy with me and my family that the thought of them come less often than before, until you just chose to completely forget about them on the day when my parents told you that you are as much as a daughter to them as I am. You always told me that my parents are way more loving.

I asked you if we can at least try talking to them before we got married, you welcomed the idea, and on the earliest flight the next morning we fly to California.

We found out your parents still live at the same place, we also found out that your mom already passed away less than a year ago because of heart attack, we also do found out that your dad is still a big homophobe and blamed you on your mom's early death and all of the things that is happening wrong in his life.

While we're driving in the cemetery, you told me that I don't deserve to hear all of the things your dad told me, I also told you, that you don't deserve the treatment he gave you.

We reached the cemetery where your mom is buried, we both put the sunflowers above her grave, because you told me it's her favourite, and then you finally broke down into your knees crying, telling her how sorry you are that you are not there.

We talked some more to your mom, while we are sitting near her grave, we told her how we met, fall in love, and in the course of two weeks gonna be married, we tell her stories like she is there with us, like she can hear us, and see us.

"I just know Em, she's really happy meeting you", you told me while you're driving us to the airport, "She always wanted to have another daughter, and it came true, it's you", you finished while you take my hand and kissed it.

I smile at that and I let you hold my hand the entire drive to the airport, thinking how can your dad told us that what we have is wrong, when all I can feel is all kinds of right.

* * *

It is a very beautiful day in December when we got married, the snowing just stopped and everything is covered in white, giving us the winter wonderland feeling, the wedding ceremony is held at a small chapel in Rosewood where my family goes to every Sunday, it is just a small ceremony, very intimate, we just invited a few people that is very close to us, making our wedding like a family gathering.

My breath got caught in my throat when I saw you wearing your white and very sexy tuxedo in front of the altar waiting for me, I saw your tears started to fall on your eyes, when I started to walked the short aisle that leads to you. We are both a crying mess when I reached you, and hold your hand so tight so I will never lose you.

I didn't really pay attention to what the pastor is saying, I got lost on your eyes and in the moment. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw you reached for the ring and put it in front of my finger while slowly getting a crumpled letter inside your tuxedo.

"So it's you", you started, I remember how I'm already crying so much in the start of your vows.

"I've been waiting for my whole life", you continued releasing a deep breath. I can already saw my mom crying so much beside my dad who is also teary eyed.

"Emily, you gave me a reason for my being, and I love what I'm feeling, as my favourite saying goes 'you will never have to force anything that's truly meant to be', and it's true, when I first met you I just naturally fall in love with you, like the two of us is some kind of a force in nature, a law in physics, inevitable, made for each other".

We are already crying so hard along with the crowd that I thought you will never finish your vows, but then you looked at me, hold my hands and continue.

"Before I met you, I was a mess, my life is meaningless, I just exist but I don't live, but then you came and gave meaning to it, you taught me how to love and I love you for that, you gave the world to me, and before I knew, there I was so, very very much so, in love with you".

In that moment I just let myself feel and cry.

"Till I met you, I never knew what love was, now I can tell you what it is, it is when finally your heart beats right for the first time, and that morning in that Stanford coffee shop that's what I felt when I first saw you, and that is still what I feel standing here in front of you".

"Em, just so you know, I have looked at you in millions of ways, and I have loved you in each".

You finished your vows and I almost kiss you right then and there, it is not every day that someone like you comes my way, you slipped the ring into my fingers and I just knew by looking at you that forever will not be enough for me to love you.

* * *

Now fifty years later, we found ourselves again sitting on the bench under the old oak tree in the middle of the never ending field of grasses while the wind caresses the leaves of the tree in Stanford, our favourite place. Our little Charlie is all grown up now, already a strong woman of her own, who grows up to love literature and pursue to be a writer, waiting inside her car that brought us here, parked not close enough but also not that far away to keep a watchful eyes on us, she already gives us two beautiful granddaughters that we love so much. Despite of her busy schedule, she always manages to spend her Saturdays with us, sometimes with her husband sometimes her whole family, but today she is alone and told us, that the kids and Eric, her husband, wants to give us alone time so we can celebrate our 50th anniversary peacefully. When Charlie asked us, where do we wanted to celebrate I immediately suggest that we go to Stanford, to reminisce and celebrate.

Max already gives us his best wishes this morning, he surprisingly grow up to be a refined man much to the surprise of both of us, he is now working in New York, starting his own construction company, but despite the distance and his busy schedule he still managed to visit us once a month with his wife, Anne, and their three kids. We are both so proud that we managed to raise two intelligent, lovely, and caring children.

Then I feel you squeezed my hand, and I looked at you just sitting beside me, with your wrinkled face and grey hair, you still take my breath away, you're still as beautiful as ever, then I looked at our clasped hand both wrinkled by now, but still I can feel my heart race every time I saw how they still fit perfectly against each other. Then I looked into your eyes, that still hold the same adoration and love that it feels just like yesterday that we met, you still give me butterflies just like when we are younger.

This feeling I feel for you seems to grow more every day, I love you more each day.

"Tell me again", you suddenly asked me.

"Okay", I whispered back while I lean my body unto you, and feel you hug me ever so lightly, while we both looked at the setting sun in the horizon.

"It was a very beautiful Friday morning inside the nearby Stanford coffee shop when I first saw you…"

I will never ever get tired of telling you again and again our love story if that is the only way you will remember it just as much as I do.

The End

* * *

 **A/N2: Some lines on this story are from the verses of different songs, and that is also not mine.**

 **I love reviews! Keep them coming, Bad and Good reviews are welcome.**

 **Have A Good Day!**

 **Paily Today, Paily Tomorrow, Paily Forever!**

 **Never Give Up on Paily!**


End file.
